


Lessons

by AnsleighRayneInWonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnsleighRayneInWonderland/pseuds/AnsleighRayneInWonderland
Summary: 15x20 Fix it, sort of! xD*SPOILERS AHEAD*What if Jack brought Cas back sooner? Smut, this is basically all smut with some type of plot? I'm not sorry.*Characters aren't mine, I own nothing!*
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 53





	Lessons

Dean isn’t entirely sure why he isn’t dead at this moment, he felt his body being slung back towards the rebar, yet.. He is fine, confused, but fine. He looks around suspiciously and he narrows his eyes in confusion as he sees Sam with the kids at the police cruiser wrapped in blankets as Sam talks to what Dean assumes is the Sheriff. For a few minutes time crawls, and it does not make a damn bit of sense for what is going on at the moment, that is until he feels his back slam into a wall. A rough, angry push that holds him in place not that he would move.

Dean stood there, back frozen against the brick wall, his breathing heavy and rough, eyes wide with shock. He is nearly trembling with adrenaline, his mind a blank space as he tries to process everything. The first thing he can focus on is the throbbing that he feels, it is on the razors edge of painful, but he almost doesn’t mind. The next thing that goes through his head is trying to understand how anyone’s eyes could even physically be that type of blue. The pressure is close to too much, it is everywhere and nowhere all at once. The whimpering that kept ringing in his ears turns out to be his own. He sounds desperate, he is desperate. “Please...” A breathless gasp. His wrist pinned over his head in one firm fist, the other is teasing their nails up and down his happy trail to just above where he’s leaking into his boxers. “Dammit...” It’s a plea. He wants, he needs to be touched. “Cas...” He groans, needily. His Angel chuckles low, finally dragging his lips, his stubble along the others cheek, down to his lips. It’s barely a touch. “Do you deserve to be touched?” It’s a trick question, he knows that. Dean almost growls with frustration, barely biting it back. “No Sir.” He whispers as green desperate eyes meet mischievous blue ones. He knows that look, and he knows he is fucked. 

Cas gives a sly grin at the answer, he knew he would answer like a good boy. “Why?” It is just a growl of the word. He watches Dean swallow, following it down his throat and lets his eyes roam down the man in front of him. They immediately fall to the bulge, and he smirks, fingers that had been teasing the happy trail all the way down to were nails drag against the rock hard, throbbing, Jean covered cock. “Please…” The question ignored, nails trailing down the left thigh. “Answer my question Dean.” He whispers against his ear. “Be…Because I didn’t” There is a gasp. “Wait for backup for the... The Vamp Mimes.” He whines at the sudden pressure against his sensitive head through is jeans. “Very good Dean, and what happened because of that?” Cas ask locking on green eyes as he strokes through jeans so slow it’s hardly even movement. “I.. I nearly died.” Nods. “Why did you not?” Sarcasm. “Because Jack brought you back and you caught my stupid ass.” It takes everything for him to not add ‘that’s not how I wanna get nailed first.’ He forces out quickly before rutting into Cas’ hand. “Please, ‘m sorry” He begs. Something changes in the blue eyes, no longer charged with rage, now clear. “I was scared of losing you.” He mutters as he leans forward to meet their lips together. “’M sorry Cas…” Between kisses, before pulling back and eyes meeting again. It is an absolute shock of electricity between them. Tongues wrestle for dominance as hands fight clothing. They fumble Cas barely catches them to stop their fall, between shifts and forgotten clothing they fall into bed, Dean once again under Cas, who wasn’t finished with Deans lesson quite yet. Lips snake down his neck to nip at his pulse point. “You are forgiven Dean, but we still need to deal with your real punishment for being disobedient.” Cas says between bites and soothing licks. Dean only grumbles and he attempts to gain friction against his aching member. “Please… Just, just get it over with Cas.” He groans closing his eyes at the single brush of contact they made before hands are stilling his waist. “All four.” Cas suddenly says, immediately Dean scrambles into position. “Elbows.” He shifts to where is ass is raised up in the air. He feels embarrassed, nervous, and excited as he knows what comes next. “10. Count, out loud.” His voice low. “Yes Sir.” He says quietly.   
Cas lands each blow opposite the other, by the time they hit number six Dean is a trembling, crying, desperate mess below him. “Se..Seven Sir.” Dean says in a wavering voice, partly broken moan as the seventh hit lands directly against his hole. His body shaking, he knows he isn’t allowed to cum until the last hit. Cas is achingly hard as he watches Dean’s tough exterior shatters, and he becomes the needy and insatiable lover. “Such a good boy, 3 more.” He praises softly rubbing warm hands over warmed cheeks, dragging a thumb that he catches on the rim of Dean’s begging hole. The next smack comes down harder on both cheeks, the next one lands against his hole again, the final is harsh, Dean is an absolute wreck, he’s leaking precum, he’s still crying, and he’s beyond turned on. 

Cas praises Dean gently as he gently rubs soothing meds on him. Then he has them curling onto their sides, Deans back against Cas’ chest, the throbbing member nestled against Deans cheeks, feather light twitches of his hips for just enough awareness of the throbbing. Cas is nibbling on Deans neck as he teases nipples into hard peaks, making the man in front of him thrust into nothing, searching for any contact. Cas drags his fingers down the middle of Deans chest down to the heavy, throbbing cock. Gripping hard enough for him to need to beg. “Cas, please, I love you, please...” He begs as he watches the slow barely their strokes drag against him only to leave it. “Are you okay to continue?” Cas ask seriously wanting to ensure Deans safety and mental health when they scene. Dean nods then remembers he must use his words. “Yes, please continue.” Dean says clearly then groaning as he feels Cas using the precum to wet Deans hole to work him open. Cas once more grips the leaking cock, the change in grip and pace catch Dean by surprise, he can’t breathe, he has one of Cas’ hands stroking him into oblivion and then he feels the shift at his hole as Cas removes his fingers and in place begins to push his thick cock into him. At first, it is torturingly slow, and deep pace, getting Dean use to him. They had done this before, but usually Cas was the one who ‘took it’ as Dean said. “Cas, faster, please, need you.” He moans out, Cas can’t deny Dean anything especially not during this. Cas drives into Dean harder and faster, the angle causing him to hit Dean in sweet spot every single time he enters. They are both close, Cas speeds his hand on Deans cock up once again having gotten distracted by Deans ass. “Gonna, gonna cum.” Cas hisses against Deans ear before filling him up with rope after rope of hot cum inside him. Dean feels the fireworks behind his eyes as his orgasm hits. 

When they are laying there catching their breath, curled against each other tightly. Muttering sweet words of love, and about their days before Dean acted like an assbutt. Dean looks over to the clock on the wall it’s half past 4 am, they should be sleeping, but the fact that he is in Cas’ arms? That Cas loves him too? It’s too much for him to be able to sleep, so, they lay there, and they talk about things Dean would deny in front of Sam but only because he hates chick flick moments. Cas tells him about the constellations he’s made of Dean’s freckles, tells him how no matter what Dean sees badly of himself that it just makes him love him more. Cas remembers everything Dean hates about himself and pays extra attention to those areas with such love and sincerity that it’s almost impossible to be disagreed with.


End file.
